Cheaper by the Dozen Christmas
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Stores of Christmas of the movie Cheaper by the Dozen. Updated once every year on Christmas. Here's this year's chapter. Better than last year. I changed the carol for the first chapter for a better carol that ties with the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheaper by the Dozen**

**Chapter 1: Christmas I 2006**

**The First Christmas **

"I don't understand why we can't see the baby here," Jake complained.

"This is the business trip and we have to go to New York," Kate said to Jake. "There are loads of Christmas sprits in New York."

"It's not that, but I was going to go snowboarding with my friends," Jake complained. "Can't some of us stay?"

"No, we all need to be there, I'd forbid you to miss the birth of your brother."

Jake shook his head in annoyance. He retreated upstairs to his room.

They arrived in New York on Christmas Eve. The problem none of them expected arose when it was too late. Where were they going to stay? They had no family in New York, and their friends moved to California.

"I told you we should've gone to Florida!" Sarah yelled to her dad.

"Calm down everyone," Kate said over the yelling and protesting of her children. "We spent a lot of money to come here, and we're going to enjoy ourselves."

Jake looked around. "Let's look for somewhere to stay."

Kate sighed hurtfully.

"Lay down honey," Tom said concernedly.

"Where, on the floor?" she challenged. "I need… ah!"

"Alright everyone, mom helped us out by getting us here," Sarah announced.

"Yeah, I vote we go out and look for somewhere to stay," Henry said.

"There has to be someone who'd take us, or an inn or somewhere," Mark said.

Jake nodded and ran away, following the road. Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Jessica, Kim, Mark, Sarah, and Henry followed.

Jake led the way until the came to a fork. "Alright, memorize ways so we can get back. Sarah, you and Mike go right. I'll go forward with Mark, Kim and Jessica. Henry, go left with Nigel and Kyle.

They all nodded. Jake was acting leader, but no one was in the mood to complain. They had some work to do and he had a point.

Tom stayed by his wife and set her against the tree. The kids were right. They should've thought of the baby and stayed.

"It's not your fault, Tom," Kate said when Tom expressed his fault. "I should've pointed this out before."

The kids came back in an hour, Mike out of breath completely. "Mom, dad, there's… we found a… oh." Mike fell to the floor. His breath was gone. He it the ground with a thud and stayed motionless.

Kate screamed in terror and pain at the same time. She clutched her stomach. Mark bent down to take care of Mike, "He shouldn't have run so much."

"If we go forward, there's St. Matthew's Inn," Sarah said. "Jake found it, and he hurried over to the fork to tell us, and Mike, he ran for miles looking for something. He ran over first to tell you. He needs treatment."

"Why did he run so much, it's dangerous for a young kid like him," Kate said.

"He's not _that _young, but yeah," Tom said. He raised his hand, and in seconds a taxi stopped. "I need backup. We're a family of two and eight kids."

The driver took pity and called for backup. They arrived at an inn. Jake woke up by then, still breathless. "I… I found a…"

"We're there," Mark said, helping him up.

"We need a room for ten," Tom said to the innkeeper.

The innkeeper took a look at Kate and said, "Oh… if I knew you were coming, I'd have booked good rooms. Sorry sir, we're full out."

Kate moaned in pain.

"If she's about to give birth, you can use the lobby."

"We couldn't, thanks for your help though," Tom said kindly.

The innkeeper put him down though, "It's the least I can do this Christmas Eve," he smiled. "Using the lobby is free of charge. Make yourself at home the best you can."

"I'll help," a kindly man said from behind them. "Here, use this couch right here. I NEED HELP HERE!" he called. A bunch of people came running over.

"I'll get Father, thank God of Goodness he's staying here for the holidays," a young man said. He ran upstairs.

"This little one is out of breath," the kind man yelled. "If not treated, he won't live. He must've run a long distance."

"Was it that bad?" Kate said fearfully.

Tom put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be ok," he said, though a little doubtfully.

The Church Father came down, a Bible and cross in his hand. He was dressed in white. "It'll be a boy, I take it?"

Tom nodded.

"This little one is out of breath?"

Tom nodded.

"Everyone out of the way," Father Mark Luke said. He touched the stomach of Kate and said a prayer from the Bible he had opened. He kissed the cross. "Let both children be spared. Let the mother give birth healthily." He looked up at Kate and said, "He will be very healthy. If you named him after one of the four main gospels of Christ, you will be blessed."

"St. Matthew hotel, helped out by Father Mark Luke," Kate said breathlessly. "There's one left, John."

A gust of cold air rushed into St. Matthew's hotel. In rushed a bunch of people. Three golden retrievers walked in behind them.

"No…" the manager began, but he was interrupted.

"They are tame, I assure you," a man said. "Be more joyous this day, especially in the situation."

The manager stayed quiet as the dogs walked quietly up. They licked Mike and laid their heads on him.

"Will he be ok?" Sarah asked.

"I am sure he will survive, the Lord is never that cruel. The Lord, He will make sure your family stays stable with all twelve kids and one more."

"Father Mark, how did you know we're twelve?" Kate asked.

"Cheaper by the Dozen my daughter," Mark laughed.

A great cry was let out. Everyone oohed as the baby was helped out. Mike stirred as baby John started crying. Mark, the kid, helped his head up and supported it.

"Thank Goodness, God is great," Kate prayed as Mike woke up in time. "I'm… a brother again?"

Tom smiled. Mike took John and held him. Everyone cheered and the Retrievers barked and howled.

Yes, Mary and Joseph aka Tom and Kate found an inn, but there was no room. A child is born and given a holy name. People or the shepherds came in with their sheep, or dogs. The father comes as a wise figure and prays for the child.

_The First Noel, the Angels did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay  
In fields where they lay keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!_

They looked up and saw a star  
Shining in the East beyond them far  
And to the earth it gave great light  
And so it continued both day and night.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!

And by the light of that same star  
Three Wise men came from country far  
To seek for a King was their intent  
And to follow the star wherever it went.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!

This star drew nigh to the northwest  
O'er Bethlehem it took its rest  
And there it did both Pause and stay  
Right o'er the place where Jesus lay.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!

Then entered in those Wise men three  
Full reverently upon their knee  
And offered there in His presence  
Their gold and myrrh and frankincense.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!

Then let us all with one accord  
Sing praises to our heavenly Lord  
That hath made Heaven and earth of nought  
And with his blood mankind has bought.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheaper by the Dozen**

**Chapter 2: Christmas II: 2007**

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**

_A/N: This chapter is based on the song The Twelve Days of Christmas. Starts from December 14__th__ and goes on. _

It's been one year since Jonathan was born in a hotel, blessed and prayed for by the priest. The Baker family was back in Chicago with their baby boy. However, more mysteries befell them as Mike was becoming increasingly absent from the house. Tom and Kate were becoming increasingly worried that Mike might try something stupid and disastrous to ruin Christmas.

One December morning, on the 14th, the holidays had begun early that year. The first day of the holidays found a pigeon and a pear tree on the fireplace. "Looks like a partridge," Mark had laughed, ignoring the note that had said _On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: A partridge in a pear tree_.

"Is someone playing a trick on us?" Kate asked.

The next morning, the household found two turtle doves beside the pigeon-like bird by the tree. A note was left beside it. _On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Two turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree. _

Kate looked at the note, and the one beside it: _Give one bird to the one you love, and you'll remain involved with each other. _

"What the"-

Tom looked over her shoulder, puzzled.

The third morning had no difference. This time, as Kate expected, there were three French hens. She didn't bother reading the note. She knew what it would say: _On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Three French hens. Two turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree. _

_The French are known for this. While teenagers see it as interesting, we should see it as a way of giving love to others. Hand these French hens to families that need them. _

"JAKE!" Kate yelled suddenly.

Tom looked up. Jake walked over, "yeah mom, what's up?"

"Mike is going out tonight," Kate said. "Follow him. See if he's up to anything. Anything bad, tell us and there's an allowance raise and increased Christmas money in it for you."

"Ohh," Jake said excitedly, and ran upstairs to put his shoes on. "Following Mike sure had benefits sometimes. However, that day, Mike left in secret and Jake didn't know. He missed his first opportunity. At the same time, another something was placed by the previous gifts. Four calling birds. _On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Four calling birds. Three French hens. Two Turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree. _

_Call for those who love you. It is, after all, Christmas. _

Jake had ignored the small gifts, now being placed on the big tree in the family room. He devoted all his time to following Mike. The fifth day Mike had left, Jake had thrown his shoes on. He left his room. He saw Mike walking down the stairs, bundled up. He knew it. He ran to follow him, but he was intercepted by Mark and Sarah. "We have new music to show you!"

Were they trying to stop him? Were they Mike's defense, trying to stop Jake getting money, or seriously showing him music? He didn't know. The next morning found a special something. Five golden rings. _On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Five Golden Rings… Four calling birds. Three French Hens. Two turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree. _

_Donate the five, so those who receive may sell at a good price. They are increasingly valuable. _

Jake knew what was going on now. Anyone was smart enough. "It's obvious Mike is placing those presents around the fireplace," he said to his mom. "Question is, why?"

"Maybe Mike is just being nice," Kate suggested.

"Hah, yeah and I'm the King of England," Tom said sarcastically. "What's in it for him? He likes to be in the dark. He wouldn't do something this obvious. You know what I think? He's leaving to cover up for another. He's making us think he's leaving them."

While they were talking, Mike had left again. This resulted in another gift. Six geese a-laying. _On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Six geese a-laying. Five Golden Rings… Four calling birds. Three french hens. Two turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree. _

_Geese lay eggs to make more geese. The only way to keep this going among humans is to give these away. _

"Oh God," Kate said annoyed. What was going on here? That night, she sat with Tom in the sitting room where they could see the door from there. Mike had left half an hour before. Where was Jake?

Mike had returned eventually, and a minute later, Jake had slipped in. Kate looked up hopefully, "Ok, what's he doing? Spill the beans!"

"I dunno," Jake said quickly, trying to slip away.

"We had a deal," Tom reminded.

Jake shrugged, and went upstairs. Kate opened her mouth widely. "I don't believe it. After Christmas, he is so grounded."

Tom shook his head, "Harsh. Try someone more firm. CHARLIE!"

They persuaded Charlie to get out of Jake what Mike was doing. As long as he didn't go physical, he'd be fine. The next day, as soon as the seventh gift arrived, Charlie had acted. _On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Seven swans a-swimming. Six geese a-laying. Five Golden Rings… For callings birds. Three French hens. Two turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree. _

_Swans are beautiful. So is Christmas. Some do not have the fortune of seeing it that way. _

Charlie pinned Jake against the wall. "What's Mike doing?"

"Forget about it Charlie!" Jake resisted.

He raised his fists, but Jake laughed, "Please, I'm not that stupid. Mom and dad out you up to this, right? Good luck."

Charlie let Jake go reluctantly. That night was failed and the eight gift appeared the next day. _On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Eight maids a-milking. Sevens swans a-swimming. Six geese a-laying. Five Golden Rings… Four calling birds. Three French hens. Two turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree. _

_Do like the maids. We implore you to milk to basis of humans and help the ones in need. _

"We," Kate repeated.

Charlie looked at it too. He decided to go on the attack against Mike. He was younger. He pinned him against the wall, "OW!"

"You know what I want," Charlie demanded.

"Please, Charlie, don't," Mike said quietly.

Tom hid behind the wall in the hall where Mike was pinned. He couldn't hear what Mike was saying. Charlie let him go, and apologized. Apologized? Mike ran outside happily, and Charlie walked past his dad, "Well?"

"Forget about it."

"SARAH!"

"You scared me dad!"

"How long do you think it will take you to prank someone into telling the truth?"

Sarah shrugged, "It depends how much is in it."

"Twenty."

"One day," Sarah said immediately.

Mike had triumphed that night nonetheless. _On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Nine ladies dancing. Eight maids a-milking. Seven swans a-swimming. Six geese a-laying. Five Golden Rings… Four calling birds. Three French hens. Two turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree. _

_Only by heeding the notes can you cause more dancing among all. As it's getting closer to Christmas, I can reveal more. Peace on earth. _

As Mike walked that night in the hall, Sarah popped out of nowhere. Nigel and Kyle pinned him down. Mike, being bigger, forced them off, and ran away. Sarah shook her head. "It wasn't even a prank," she said as Tom announced a deduction of five bucks.

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Ten lords a-leaping. Nine ladies dancing. Eight maids a-milking. Seven swans a-swimming. Six geese a-laying. Five Golden Rings… Four calling birds. Three French hens. Two turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree. _

_The lordly thing to do is to give._

That night, as Mike walked through the hall again, the attic ladder dropped down in front of him. He stopped dead. He turned to walk around it, but Nigel and Kyle appeared on both sides, guarding both sides. Sarah appeared on the other side, "You know what we want."

"Will you leave me alone?"

"No," Sarah said. "Last night failed. This time, we're getting what we want. What are you hiding?"

"Any idiot would see I'm doing good," Mike challenged.

"Strange," Sarah said back.

Jake and Charlie appeared from behind Sarah. Jake seized Nigel, and forced him away. Charlie put the ladder back up, and Mike ran away again. Another five was deducted.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Eleven pipers piping. Ten lords a-leaping. Nine ladies dancing. Eight maids a-milling. Seven swans a-swimming. Six geese a-laying. Five Golden Rings… Four calling birds. Three French hens. Two turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree. _

_Whoever isn't helped might end up worse than the pipers. So, help them out. _

It was the last day for Sarah to do anything. Nigel and Kyle held Mike back. The attic dropped down again, and Tom and Kate blocked the ways out. Jake and Charlie were prevented from helping, and in for punishment if it was anything bad. Sarah stood over a struggling Mike. "leamme alone!"

"Tell us what we wanna know."

"Now," Kate ordered.

Mike stopped. "Fine. FINE! If you wanna know so badly. Your suspicions are right. I left the presents."

"Why?" Tom demanded. "Can't be anything good."

"It's for a Christmas drive at the school," Mike admitted. "Let me go. It's A-plus material."

Nigel and Kyle jumped off him. "That was low," Charlie muttered to Kate. The interrogation did not stop Mike though. _On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Twelve drummers drumming. Eleven pipers piping. Ten lords a-leaping. Nine ladies dancing. Eight maids a-milking. Seven swans a-swimming. Six geese a-layng. Five Golden Rings… Four calling birds. Three French hens Two Turtle doves. A partridge in a pear tree._

_Dump the drums of war. Play the horns of peace, and set the doves up. Peace on earth and good will towards men. _

"You will donate, won't you?" Mike asked his dad as he set the last gift and note on Christmas morning.

"Of course," Tom nodded. "Merry Christmas, Michael."

Tom kept his word. Also, all notes were heeded. Family also arrived to spend Christmas with them all. Mike had gotten an A-plus and the best in the class and the school. His idea worked greatly. The donation centers took the gifts, and sold them at a good price. The buyers donated them to a different center where they were sold again. The cycle went on twelve times in that same day.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: _

_Twelve drummers drumming. _

_Eleven pipers piping. _

_Ten lords a-leaping. _

_Nine ladies dancing. _

_Eight maids a-milking. _

_Seven swans a-swimming. _

_Six geese a-layng. _

_Five Golden Rings… _

_Four calling birds. _

_Three French hens. _

_Two Turtle doves. _

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_Merry Christmas__ to all and to all a good night. _

_Peace on Earth. _

_A/N: This was based on the song, The Twelve Days of Christmas. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's my favorite of the Christmas specials I wrote this year. I'm sorry I didn't put Jonathan in this story much. Still, one story for another, huh? I say once again. Because I strongly believe in it during this time of year. Though I don't celebrate Christmas, I understand and hold loads of respect towards these holidays. So…_

_From Colin Creevey_

_Merry Christmas_

_Peace on Earth_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheaper by the Dozen**

**Chapter 3: Christmas III: 2008**

**The First Noel**

Kate called all the remaining Baker children to the living room on December 23rd of 2008 to talk to them all about something she viewed as very important. Tom was sitting on the sofa, nodding on every word she said, but saying little himself.

"As we know, this may be Jonathan's first Christmas memory," Kate began.

"Yeah, so?" Mike said.

'"Yeah, so?"' Kate repeated angrily. "That means I am expecting you all to do something for him. Something good he will remember. You are all at the very least five years older than him."

Nigel and Kyle shifted guiltily in their seats.

Sarah shrugged like she supposed it was worth her time. Jake looked as if he was gonna pick up the first thing that popped up in front of him. Kim and Jessica were of course going to give him some children's reading book.

Mark looked thoughtful, and looked at Mike. Mike shrugged, and got up. "Ok, tomorrow."

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Tom yelled unexpectedly. "Now. All of you move out. None return until the child gets a gift!"

On cue and command, like in a military squad, they all moved out and shoved each other out of the door until only Mark and Mike were left. The two stood there, as if they had just missed what was going on. Tom eyed them testily, and said, "Well."

The two walked out tentatively. They looked at each other uncertainly, and Mike said, "Well, where to?"

Mark shrugged. "An animal?"

"That's stupid," Mike scoffed. "He's too young to care for a pet. It'd die in two days."

"Well, what do you get a two year old?" Mark challenged.

"I dunno," Mike said, annoyed.

"Well, think," Mark said angrily.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Animal," Mike laughed. "Let's just go, and pick something up. Maybe we'll see when we get there."

The two walked down the street, and through the small neighborhood. Within around ten minutes, the two arrived at a small toy store. Mike sighed, and led the way in. Mark shook his head in annoyance, and followed.

"What do two year-old's like?" Mark asked.

"I dunno, a rattle?"

"And mom will be ok with that?" Mark tested.

"Well, we can get a rattle and something with it," Mike suggested.

"What're we gonna d"-

"WAIT!" Mike exclaimed. "I know." His face lit up. "I know. Let's go."

"What?"

"Tell me Mark, how good are your"-

"My what?"

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

That evening, all the kids obliged. As expected, Jake gave him a rattle. Sarah's gift was mediocre, but better could have given. She gave him a small woolen mitten. Kim and Jess gave a kid's book as expected.

Tom gaped at it, and Kim looked at Jessica angrily, "I told you he won't be able to read it."

"Mike, Mark, we still want to see what you got him," Kate said expectedly.

Mike reached in his bag, and pulled a rattle out. He threw it over to Kate for her to catch. Kate caught it, and looked at it with a puzzled, surprised, and hurt expression.

"Mark?" Mike called.

Mark moved forward, and put on John's head a Santa hat, and a red and white scarf. "Sorry, it was all we could get," Mark muttered. But we got something else for him."

Tom looked up, surprised.

_The First Noel, the Angels did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay  
In fields where they lay keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel._

_They looked up and saw a star  
Shining in the East beyond them far  
And to the earth it gave great light  
And so it continued both day and night.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel._

_A/N: Hope you liked it. Merry Christmas. I used this same carol in 2006 too. I'm running out. Heh. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. _


End file.
